


Frosty the Slayer

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Series: Avengers Xmas Fics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, Steve's Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony keeps playing music and annoying Loki. Loki retaliates by making the things in the music come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty the Slayer

**_ Frosty the Slayer _ **

**_Frosty the snowman_ **

**_Was a jolly happy soul,_ **

 

“Tony, I’m serious. Stop it.”

The genius responded by turning up the t.v.

****

**_With a corn cob pipe and a button nose,_ **

**_And two eyes made out of coal._ **

****

“Anthony I’m going to give _you_ eyes made out of coal.”

 

**_Frosty the snowman_ **

**_Was a fairytale they say,_ **

**_He was made of snow but the children know_ **

**_How he came to life one day_ **

****

This was the fifty-sixth time the song has been played _today._ Loki was at his breaking point; Tony loved pushing his buttons and seeing how far he can go. The god stood, slammed his book shut, and walked to the elevator. _Stark will pay._

**~Evil~Plotting~**

 

The sun was just now rising, letting its warmth flood into Tony’s room.

Jarvis woke him with the weather- way warmer than usual for winter- and told him his meetings (canceled!).

The genius got out of bed and headed to the common floor. _Hopefully momma-Steve will have pancakes!_

What Tony was not hoping for or expecting was the whole floor to be covered in a thick layer of ice and snow (snow coming from the clouds on the ceiling), no other living thing (from what he could see) was here, and a snowman.

A suspiciously big snowman with a corn cob pipe, a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal…

“OH SHIT!! J-Jarvis get m-me outta h-here!” Tony huddled himself in the warmer elevator and slammed any of the buttons, but none worked.

“Voice not recognized.”

“Fuck you!”

Tony, in that moment, was happy he had worn fuzzy-socks. They were better than nothing. He would have to walk to the doors on the other side of the room to get outside.

Tony hugged himself and dashed into the room, side-stepping furniture and jumping over big mounds of snow. He grabbed hold of the handle and pulled.

It did nothing.

He pulled again.

A squeak. He socks were soaked.

Ice _grew_ over the glass in pretty little patterns.

He looked at himself in the reflection and then looked at the snowman who towered over him.

Tony would fully and whole-heartedly deny that he screamed like a little girl and nearly wetted himself.

He dogged a swipe and fell into the snow. He tried to get up, but his cold bones wouldn’t move. He could only shiver and lay there watching the snowman- whose coal eyes were a fiery red and melting the snow on his face- as it loomed over and fell on him.

 

~FrostyTheSlayerWasAJollyHappyDude~

 

From another room of the tower all the Avengers plus Loki sat laughing at the poor engineer.

Serves him right for playing shitty Christmas music.


End file.
